


Just remember all the good the Purge does

by Sterek_halinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A LOT of violence, A lot of face paint, AU, Death, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Kate Argent - Freeform, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Kira is pregnant, Love, M/M, POV, Peter hale - Freeform, Someone will die, Teen Wolf, The Purge Anarchy, You Have Been Warned, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, skira, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_halinski/pseuds/Sterek_halinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not a test, this is your Emergency Broadcast System. Announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.</p><p> Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted.</p><p> </p><p> Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. </p><p> Commencing at the siren, any and all crime (including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours.</p><p> Police, fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. When the purge concludes.</p><p> Blessed be our new founding fathers and America... A nation reborn.</p><p> May God be with you all."</p><p> "Oh jeez here we go." Peter spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just saw the movie last night and I really wanted to make a teen wolf AU out of it. The story line will follow The Purge Anarchy in some aspects. I hope you guys enjoy this!

(Stiles POV)  
(Four Hours until the annual Purge)  
"Where the hell are you Lydia!" I paced back and fourth in my apartment, raking my fingers through my hair nervously.  
My phone was about to die and she hasn't replied yet. She always does this every year.  
My phone starts ringing and I answer it looking at the screen. Seeing it's Lydia.   
"You better have a good reason for not being here!"   
"I'm sorry Stiles, I'm still at my parents house. I don't think I can pick you up, could you find a way to try and drive here?"   
My heart is pounding against my chest uncontrollably, without a thought I raise my voice. "There's not enough time! You live almost five hours away."   
"Stiles... Try to get here. Be safe."   
I sigh and rub my eyes, stressing out the last words "Be safe." Then hanging up.  
Beads of sweat building on my forehead I turn to my tv. I watch it as I grab my fathers pistol.   
My dad works for the government so he's immune for the night and kept in a safe spot, he feels bad that he can't take me every year but I'm glad he's safe. This year he gave me a hug and said "Be safe, I love you." Before leaving this morning.   
My thoughts get disrupted by the tv again. It's a man protesting against the purge. Someone I've never seen before. "This year, we will fight against the purge! We will fight back!"   
I roll my eyes knowing that a holiday like this will probably never end. Our new founding fathers don't plan on getting rid of such a 'fantastic' holiday.   
I grab my wallet and head out my apartment door. I go down the hallway at a quick pace and reach the elevator. Pushing the button, I wait for it to get to my floor.  
Once I hear the ding I walk into the elevator. Tapping my foot after I press the bottom floor button.   
I cough to clear my throat. My eyes rapidly looking around. My nerves feel shocked.  
I walk outside the apartment building. On the side of the street I yell for a taxi. Around this time in New York City people are either rapidly trying to get home or are already off the streets.

(...)

After about a half hour a taxi pulls up. I sigh in relief after I get into the back seat. The man looks at me through the review mirrors, as if he was fixated on me. I swallow a lump in my throat and sigh.   
"43rd ave. please" I say with a very hoarse voice from yelling before. He grins at me and nods, starting to pull off the side of the road.  
I relax and lay my head back closing my eyes, hoping I'll get there in time.   
"The names Isaac. What's yours?" He says looking at me again in the mirror for only a second.   
"Uh, Stiles. Nice to meet you." I say putting on a smile. My heart pounding against my chest for the past hour.   
"Why do you need to go so far at this time? I don't know if I can get there before the purge starts." He smiles up at me.   
I rake my fingers through my hair and think for a moment. "My friends are there." I say leaning back again.   
I take deep breaths without Isaac noticing. Trying to calm down I make conversation. "Even though I'm really glad your still out driving people, why are you still out before the purge? If you don't mind me asking?" I lift my head off the seat and look at him through the mirror.   
"It's my job." Is all he said not even glancing up at the mirror. 

(...)

"One Hour until the annual purge." I hear the robotic woman's voice say outside the car. I look out the window and see the billboard with a countdown on it. My heart beating as each second goes down.  
"I love how creative people look on this holiday" Isaac says happily. I look around to see what he means when I see a gang of people at the corner of a street. There all wearing different articles of clothing and some have masks on. Some peoples faces are painted. All of them staring at me.   
My heart pounding against my chest as those eyes follow me. One of them holding a machete started swinging it around side to side until he swung it up high in the air. I looked away, staring out the front window.  
"I hate the purge." I say sighing.   
Isaac looks at me for a second then continues to look at the road.   
"I think it's a cool tradition." Isaac says after a long period of silence. "Some people hold in so much anger and being able to freely let it out for one night without having to feel bad is fantastic."   
I nod trying to not look rude. I clear my throat and look back out the side window. Seeing the sky start to darken a bit. I look at another billboard and see that there's only fifteen minutes until the purge starts. My heart starts racing, knowing I won't get there in time.   
"Isaac?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you mind going a little faster please?" I ask nervous.  
"I can try." He says smiling up at me before looking back at the road.   
I sigh and relax closing my eyes. I think about how I'm going to make it, how I'm going to be safe at Lydia's house tonight and be able to get through this horrible holiday.   
I open my eyes when I hear a man howl loudly. I look out the window and notice that we are the only taxi driving on the road.   
"Isaac I think-"  
(Sirens)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's POV! Hope you enjoy!

(Scott's POV)   
(4 hours until the annual purge)  
"I'm so excited to see your mom." Kira says smiling as she drives the car.   
I Look over at her and give her a warm smile. "How do you think she's gonna take the news?" I say happily.  
"I hope she thinks of a name, because so far we don't have anything." She says trying to hide a smile.  
She's so pretty, even if she is seven months pregnant, and looks exhausted.   
"Are you sure you wanna drive all the way there? She lives a few hours away." I say grabbing her hand on the dash. She squeezes it reassuringly and nods.   
"Yeah, I need to. Especially with what's gonna happen tonight..." She says sighing.  
I look over at her and lean over the dash to give her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Don't worry Kira, everything's going to be fine. We will be safe, my moms got the best defense system money can buy." I say trying to lighten the mood. Obviously not working.  
"I hate this holiday." She says letting go of my hand, placing it on the wheel.   
I sigh and lay my head back. My hand still on the dash with my skin still warm from your hand.   
"I don't like it either. But we can't change something like this. Imagine if people said they hated Halloween, would they get rid of the holiday?" I say adjusting myself in the passengers seat.  
Kira glanced over at me and rolled her eyes. "I know I can't change this, but I think we should move out of here. We've planned on doing it but we never did."   
"I'm working on making enough money, being a vet assistant doesn't really get me much money."   
Kira took a deep breath and moved her hair out of her face. I looked down at her stomach. Watching the bump of life push out then settle back.   
"I can't believe it still. My lady is pregnant and as beautiful as ever." I say chuckling.   
Kira looked over at me with a smile. She slaps my chest playfully "Stop it." She says laughing.  
I lay back in my seat, my smile slowly fading as I pay attention to the window, more importantly what's outside the window.  
One of the billboards has the countdown on the board. It says three hours until the purge.   
"If it's a boy, what name did you say you wanted to name it?" Kira says interrupting my train of thought.  
"Austin." I say smiling. Picturing him being a boy.   
I look over at Kira and she made a face.  
"What? Austin's a nice name." I say defensively.  
"I liked when you thought Miles McCall had a ring to it." She said looking at the review mirror.   
"Ehh, I moved on." I say shrugging.   
"Were almost out of gas. Let's go to a gas station. I'm kind of hungry anyways." She says taking the next exit off of the highway. 

(...)

Once I pay for the food Kira wanted we both went back to the car. The sky becoming an amber color.   
"I think Madison would be a good girl name." Kira says standing by the car.   
I take the keys from her and get on the drivers side. "My turn." I say kissing her. Holding her against me and the car. Feeling her stomach pressed against me.   
*BAM*   
Me and Kira jump and look to my right. A man is standing next to us with his hand on our car. He must have smacked it. He had white face paint on and a dark hoodie on over his head, almost covering his eyes. He slowly smiled at us and turned around then walked away.   
We quickly got into our sides of the car and locked the doors, watching the man go back to a gang slowly. A gang that all had face paint and motorcycles. I swallow a lump in my throat and start the car.  
"What's that guys problem?" Kira asks annoyed.  
"I don't know, I didn't ask him." I say sarcastically. I pull out of the gas station will a half filled tank of gas and a woman who is satisfied with food, life is good right now.  
"So, do you think that Boyd and Erica's daughter is gonna hang out with our kid?" Kira says opening a bag of chips.   
"I hope so, I'm sure they'll get along. There daughter Ashley is such a bright girl." I smile from ear to ear.   
We sit in science. Occasionally hearing a crunch from Kira eating chips. 

(...)

"One hour until the annual purge." The robotic woman's voice said flatly.  
I look over at Kira and she looks worried. I grab her hand and lay it in her lap.   
"Don't worry, were only a half hour drive away from her apartment, GPS says so, without this... I don't know where I would be without it." I say jokingly.  
Kira cracks a smile taking the last sip of her water bottle. She throws it into the empty chip bag and places it by her feet.   
"The baby is satisfied." She says trying not to laugh.  
"Good." I say huffing a laugh  
The car starts to rumble and slow down.   
"What's going on?" Kira says eyes growing wide.  
"I don't know, hold on let me pull over." I say turning off to the side of the road.   
I unbuckle my seatbelt annoyed and get out of the car. I sigh dramatically and rub my hands on my face.  
"Do you hear that?" She says in a hushed tone through the window. "It sounds like something's dripping."   
I kneel down and look under the car, seeing something snipped underneath. Dripping gas out.   
My eyes grow wide and I stand up.   
"Uh, we have a problem..." I say itching my neck.  
Kira takes a deep breath looking mad. She gets out of the car.  
"The gas chord got snipped..." I say sighing.  
Kira just looks at me. Then places a hand on her forehead and almost breaks down. "This can't be happening... Not tonight this can't be happening!" She starts to freak out and I run to her side of the car and hold her close. Shushing her calming her down.

(...)

After a while of trying to get picked up we just give up and lean against the car. "Fifteen minutes..." Kira whispers.   
I grab her hand. "Someone will get us, I mean your pregnant. People aren't going to just ignore a pregnant woman right?" I say trying to put that in a nice way.   
"Well not one persons stopped yet Scott."   
I look over her and see the guys with motorcycles coming this way. My eyes grow wide.   
"Kira it's them." I say in a hushed tone.   
She looks over in that direction and sees the men on there bikes, they stop about a hundred feet away from us. Just sitting there. Occasionally one will howl or laugh loudly.   
Let's get out of here." I say gently pushing her in front of me. Beginning to run. 

(...)

"Did we lose them?" Kira asks hunched over from running.   
I look up into the dark sky. "Yeah, I think so."   
I look around and notice not one car is on the street. It's very quiet. We stand in the middle of a four way road, out of breath.  
(Sirens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this so far! Derek's POV is next!!! This is also a thanks for 4k followers on Instagram!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Derek's POV! I hope you guys like it! Please leave comments on what you might want to see the characters go through? I can pull a few strings.

(Derek's POV)  
(1 hour until the annual Purge)  
"Derek there's no way she's going to be in the city knowing you are looking for her." Peter said walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
Where else would she go? There's no way I'm letting her live after what she did last year." I got out with out sounding upset.  
A girl named Kate killed my whole family exactly twelve months ago and she's not getting away with it.   
"Hey, maybe we might find her, who knows." Peter says after spitting the paste out of his mouth into the sink.  
I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on. Walking towards the window I see the sun setting over the buildings.   
"I'm gonna get that bitch. There's no way she's getting away." I say looking down.   
"Fantastic." Peter said throwing me my gun. "You can kill her and I can ring her by her neck." Peter says laughing.  
I shake my head at the image. I don't approve of the purge, it's something my family looked at as 'bonding time' but I never went out with them. I remember Peter coming back home the next morning all burnt and in shock. It took him hours to finally speak. I couldn't call the cops... There were no laws broken.   
I huff out a breath and wrap the guns strap around my torso.   
"I know you never purged before but-" Peter started talking  
"I'm not purging! I'm going to give Kate a taste of her own medicine." I say cutting him off.   
"Okay, I know this is your first time 'giving Kate a taste of her own medicine' but you need to remember something okay?" Peter holds my shoulder.  
I turn to look at him, still facing the window.  
"Keep your nose out of other peoples business tonight." Peter said quietly.   
I take a deep breath, thinking about all the people I'm going to see tonight.  
"Ready to head out nephew?" He asked putting on a plain white v-neck.   
I turn around from the window and nod once. Walking towards my front door.

(...)

I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.   
"Let's turn on some tunes." Peter says with a cheer.  
I ignore him and just start driving.  
"The purge starts in fifteen minutes. You sure you know where to go?" Peter asked lowering the volume a bit.  
"Yeah I'm sure. I found out where her house was. Around a week ago I snuck in there yard at night and disabled there security system. She has a husband and a kid."   
Peter smiles at me and nods. "Remember, mind your own business." Peter points a finger at me as if I was a child.  
I growl low in my chest and that shut him up. 

(...)

"This is not a test, this is your Emergency Broadcast System. Announcing the commencement of the annual purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.

Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons are restricted.

 

Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed. 

Commencing at the siren, any and all crime (including murder) will be legal for 12 continuous hours.

Police, fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. When the purge concludes.

Blessed be our new founding fathers and America... A nation reborn.

May God be with you all."

"Oh jeez here we go." Peter spoke.  
(Sirens)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this AU in a /long/ time but I've recently got encouraged to do so and I guess I got the motivation! Stiles' point of view! Enjoy

(Stiles POV)  
Issac was sliding his hand between his legs and a million thoughts ran through my head. What the hell was he doing?  
That didn't matter anyways because he abruptly stopped the taxi forcing my body to jolt forward, my head hitting the back of the passengers black, leather seat. Isaac turns to look at me and gives me a wicked grin. Pulling out a gun and aiming it in my direction.  
Sitting there completely frozen, my muscles ached to preform some enteraction but my startled posture thought otherwise. Eyes facing the head of the gun, the shiny dark metal exaggerating it's curves and features.  
"Give me all your money..." Issac spoke with a harsh tone. "...NOW!"  
He points the gun out my window quickly and shoots a bullet a few inches past my face, causing me to jump and scoot over a bit. My face red and my eyes puffy from trying not to cry. I couldn't even speak, the complete alteration of events toying with his head.  
I fish for my wallet, pulling the lether pouch out of my pocket and pulled out about 70$ or so. Isaac huffs and snatches it from my hand and jabs the gun in my shoulder hard. I wince from the pain.  
"Get the fuck out of my taxi." He spoke with such innocence but he was a monster. I quickly scoot to the door and struggle to push it open. Half way of getting out the yellow car begins to move causing me to fall to the concrete floor.  
The door slammed shut and Isaac sped off with the rest of Stiles' dough, leaving him on the floor with his wallet a few more feet away.  
I whimper and look at my filthy hands. Scratched up and slightly bloody, the sight made me gag, retracting my fingers after grabbing my wallet and getting to my feet. It was pretty dark besides the lights from the buildings emanating the streets. Making me an easy target. I quickly run to the sidewalk and press my back against the wall. Catching my breath and trying to process what just happened.  
"H-he tried to kill me..." I whisper and swallow hard, the uncomfortable thought juggled with the fact that he's still out here in the middle of New York City and could hear screams and gunshots.  
I stealthily walk towards the closest alley way and look for a place to hide. The alley was short and ended on the others side pretty quickly. I find a dumpster but it's locked. Groaning in annoyance.  
A loud screeching noise innturupts my thoughts as I stand in the alley. Turning around to where I had just came from, a large bus was on fire and passed by in a flash. My eyes grew and I stumbled backwards hitting the wall of the alley, it was dark and I sat down. Thinking I could stay here.  
The sight of the bus was glued to my eyes everytime I looked out that enterance so I avoided it as often as possible. Scanning every single thing I could, the crevices of the bricked wall across from mine, the fire escapes and the windows that were all completely shut.  
Hearing a few whispers and a chuckle was enough to get me up and moving again. Walking out the other side, peeking before I completely made my presents known to the street.  
With shaky steps, I walk out on the sidewalk and hear loud footsteps coming my way. I begin to hightail it down the road and turn onto 26th ave.  
my heart hammers against my chest like a big drum, worried that it might give me away. I lean against the wall and hide in front of a door, the walls around the door stuck out more so I felt more hidden. I hear a girl scream, looking out, the footsteps I heard were a couples, one was pregnant and, probably almost ready to pop the sucker out. And the guy with her was running at her pace. Holding her hand. Stiles hears another gunshot and it hits the boy in his shoulder, causing him to wince and fall on the floor.  
Blood splattered on the girls shirt and my mouth hung open with shock. Completely frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get the gist of the story, it's Stiles' POV, Scott's, then Derek's. Right now it's Scott's

(Scotts POV)  
I had jumped at the sound of the siren. Muscles tensing in my back and arms. I could have sworn that my veins were bulging out of my skin, but Kira was calming me down. She always did.  
"Come on, we can't stand in the middle of the street Scott!" Kira hisses and tugs at my arm, pulling me with her to the safety of the concrete sidewalk.  
We take a small breather, gathering in the thought that at any moment, any at all, we could possibly die.  
"God I'm hungry..." Kira says, huffing a small laugh.  
I give her a smile and shake my head. The beautiful girl in front of me always making me smile.  
"Well, tonight's the night to break into a store, come on."  
I smile and grab her hand. Even though I showed that I was fine, it was all an act for my love. I couldn't let her know that I was scared, I allowed her to take the fright and let me be the man of the situation.

(...)

Once the pitter patter of feet came to a halt. The two looked up at the drug store. The front door already open. The lights on, and flickering. Kira swallows hard and walks in first. Grabbing her lovers hand and going in a sort of shelter.  
The amount of stuff in this place was actually astounding. There was probably only a handful of stuff to choose from, most of it was broken on the floor or torn open and thrown all over the place. Kira and I watched our steps walking around.  
"Holy cow... It's a pigsty in here, find anything baby?" I ask going down the isle next to hers, peeking over the top of the display shelf and watching her look at about two shitty brands of chips.  
"Are these a knock off of 'fritos'?" Kira asks grabbing the bag and making a loud noise with it as she turns it over, seeing what were in the ingredients probably.  
"Not sure"  
"Well, I'll take these. Is there any water left?"  
"None that I can see."  
Kira sighs and walks towards the back by the freezers. Looking in the empty boxes of cool air.  
"Well, I got to use the bathroom in here real quick. I'll be quick."  
Kira gives a kiss to my cheek and goes into the co-ed bathroom and leaves the door cracked. I understood it, she wanted to feel safe knowing I'm right outside the door.  
I kept my eyes on the entrance of the building. Making sure no one had the same idea as us.  
Once Kira finished. She walks out, she didn't flush because it would have been way too loud. She washed her hands and walked out of the door. Moving her hair from her brown eyes and giving me the cutest smile ever.  
"Ready to g-"  
Kira gets interuppted by the sound of glass shattering. She lets out a loud scream and huddles by the isle, I grab her hand and join her. Swallowing hard to try and calm her down. Trying to keep myself calm.  
"Eight to eight."  
I heard the voice of a man. Biting the inside of my cheek as I try not to squeeze the bag of chips too hard. I could feel Kira trembling in my arms.  
"Eight to eight"  
The mans voice was heard again. The sound of foot steps on glass filling the soundless space of the drug store.  
"Eighttttttt to EIGHT!"  
He yells and kicks down the first isle. Having a domino effect, the loud creaking of shelves falling one after another. I quickly pull Kira out of the way of the isle and run pushing her into the bathroom and closing the door behind us.  
She was hyper ventilating. Her breath was audible in the small room. I lock the door and hold her close. Shaking slightly.  
"Oh my god..."  
She whispers. Her breathing calming as the air is once again cool and silent.  
The only noise we hear is the sound of our own heartbeats.  
Then, a knock on the door. The typical one where you knock 'dum-dum-dudum-dum...dum-dum.'  
"Eight to eight. Twelve hours of my FUCKING DAY in this goddamn place! I don't even get paid much!"  
We both jump and migrate over more towards the other corner of the bathroom. Hearing the sound of keys unlocking the door. I quickly run to the door and push against it. Keeping it closed.  
"You wanna know what's crazy? Heh... I fucked my damn boss. FUCKED HER! We had such a good thing going too! But, no fucking special treatment for me!"  
The man yells and shoots at the door. Kira yelling again. The bullet just grazing my hair above my head.  
"Now open the fucking door, or I swear I'll shoot that fat fucking bitch right in her stomach then head!"  
He says bashing the door open. Causing me to fall to the filthy floor next to Kira's feet.  
The man walks into the bathroom slowly. He was about the same age as Kira and I. He was built, and had dirty blonde hair. Big green eyes. He didn't look like a crazy killer at all. He still had the drug stores uniform on, the name tag on his left breast plate saying 'Parrish'  
"Isn't this cute..." Parrish said with a sly smirk. Looking at me, then up at Kira who was trembling. I slowly get up, but then Parrish holds his gun out in front of him.  
"Don't you fuckin' move immigrant!" The worker threatened.  
I swallow hard. Crouched next to Kira and grabbing her leg gently.  
"We are gonna have a little fun now. All this pent up stress needs to be let out you see..." He begins to explain. Kira was looking down. Frozen. "...I want you two to slowly walk out of this place. Once you do. I'll give you both to the count of... Eight. And then I'll chase your asses down like the pigs you are. Got it?"  
Parrish asks with a smile. It looked warm, but was deadly, deathly.  
"Now, come." Parrish made kissing noises and pats his thigh a few times.  
I get to my feet, and we slowly walk towards him. Our hands fully exposed.  
Parrish had his gun held up and slowly walked backwards. Letting us out of the store and watching us slowly walk to the enterance. The chips in my hand still. The sound of glass breaking beneath our shoes. My hand wrapped around Kira's back to guide her. I whisper as quietly as I can.  
"There is an alley way right next to here..."  
She doesn't say a word, standing at the enterance with me.  
"Ready, targets? Go!"  
He shoots the gun up at one of the lights indicating the run.  
My adrenaline pumping as I sprint out of the door with my wife grasping her hand. We go out into the cold of night, hearing Parrish count behind us in the store.  
"Three...four..."  
He spoke it in a sing-song voice. We move to the alley way and dodge a bunch of debris. I hit my side on a dumpster corner and wince, making sure Kira is fine. We run to the end of the alley way and hear a gun shot from where the alley way started. Hitting the brick wall inches away from Kira, she screeches loudly.  
"Run piggies! RUN!" Parrish yells. His eyes filled with blood lust.  
I push my love in front of me and we go right, seeing a boy in front of us a few blocks up running in the same direction. He turns quickly and we run pass him. Not giving the guy a second thought.  
Then, I hear another shot. My ears ring and my shoulder gets a sharp pain. I drop the bag of chips on the ground and feel my shoulder with my other hand. It was wet.  
Kira yells and watches as I fall to the ground. Bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Derek? Hehehehe!!! Comment! It lets me know that I'm not just writing this for my own pleasure!

**Author's Note:**

> OoOoOoOo comments are very appreciated! Scott's POV is next!!!


End file.
